Silverpaw
Silverpaw is a small, well-muscled, lithe, silver tabby she-cat with harsh, piercing yellow eyes. She has glossy, short fur, a long muzzle, a kinky tail, and broad shoulders, with a claw-mark scar across her right one. History In the prologue, Silverkit is shown with her sisters and mother in the nursery after her father comes in to check on them. Moonflower then expresses her concern about Silverkit to Bramblestalk, and he tries to comfort Moonflower by stating that "at least her sisters are healthy." Then the story switches over to StarClan and shows their discussion about Silverkit and her prophecy, some characters from the original series also making an appearance in StarClan at this moment. Cinderpelt is then shown receiving Silverkit's prophecy and Bramblestalk is shown carrying Silverkit out of camp by her scruff. Bramblestalk is shown traveling through the forest with Silverkit in his jaws. It is revealed that he is taking her to Twolegplace because she is weak, it is also strongly hinted at that she is also leaving because of the prophecy, and that they don't want her to die because she's important. Bramblestalk eventually reaches Twolegplace and finds a suitable Twoleg Nest for Silverkit to live in until Newleaf. The Twoleg takes Silverkit in and gives her a bowl of milk, Silverkit noted that it "smelled almost like Moonflower, but different." Silverkit tastes it and decides immediately that she doesn't like it. Silverkit then goes to sleep and has a dream, she is in the nursery when what is assumed to be Bluestar and Mosskit suddenly appear. A cat thought to be Snowfur then comes in and starts nudging Mosskit out of the nursery. Silverkit then follows Snowfur and Mosskit out into the camp, when she emerges she sees a gray cat, assumed to be Yellowfang, come out of the medicine den. She then sees a "flame-colored cat" that can be assumed to be Firestar, jump onto Highrock. Then comes Bluestar, then what is thought to be Pinestar, then what is assumed to be Doestar, then what cat be assumed to be Oakstar. Then a cat that is thought to be Thunderstar comes and stands above them all, Silverkit then feels as if she is being watched so she checks and sees that there are tons of cats filling the clearing. She figures that it must be StarClan. Thunderstar then opens his mouth to speak but is silenced by Silverkit waking up to the Twoleg trying to feed her some awful substance, probably some sort of medicine or something of that nature. Silverkit is disgusted by this and dashes out the door into the garden, she finds a catmint plant and while enjoying its scent Moonflower appears. Moonflower gives Silverkit some watersoaked moss, Silverkit drinks a bit of the water but Moonflower is gone by the time Silverkit looks back up. A few moons later when Newleaf has arrived Silverkit is seen sitting on her fence staring into the woods, she concludes that she is going to find her way back to ThunderClan herself seeing as Bramblestalk had not come yet. She starts out into the forest until she reaches the Great Sycamore and stops to rest, she has the same dream that she had when she first arrived at Twolegplace. She notes that every time she has the dream something interrupts her and she misses what Thunderstar says. She is then woken up at the same spot, this time by a ThunderClan warrior she knows as Fogtail. He questions why a kittypet is on ThunderClan territory, Silverkit then defends herself by stating that she is in fact ThunderClan. Fogtail doesn't believe her and mentions that she was presumed to be dead, at this moment Silverkit notices a fox-like apprentice looking on curiously from behind Fogtail, she is later revealed to be named Foxpaw. Silverkit is then saved by Bramblestalk arriving and explaining the situation to Fogtail. As they start traveling back to camp Foxpaw starts a conversation with Silverkit, but it is cut short by the "patrol" arriving at camp. When Silverkit enters the camp and notes that last time she was there everything was "frozen and dead." A few moments after she arrives her sister Runekit spots her and gathers her other siblings. Runekit, Hazelkit, and Mistykit then bombard her with questions, at this time it is revealed that Silverkit was called "Hope" while living with the Twoleg. Moonflower then realizes Silverkit's presents and comes over to greet her, Moonflower then decides that the kits must be tired seeing as it is almost sundown by this time. While walking over to the nursery Hazelkit gives Silverkit her separate regards about missing her. As Silverkit is falling asleep Hollystar, ThunderClan's leader whose name was mentioned a few times earlier in the book calls a Clan meeting. Silverkit notes that she had not heard the words of a Clan meeting being called in a long time, seeing as she had been in Twolegplace since three moons before. Trivia Interesting Facts Mistakes Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: Moonflower: Living (as of Chapter 6) Father: Bramblestalk: Living as of Chapter 6) Sisters: Runepaw: Living (as of Chapter 6) Hazelpaw: Living (as of Chapter 6) Mistykit: Presumed Dead Tree